


Never Like This

by 4Kennedy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: femslash100, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Rescue Missions, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: Kara's shuttle has gone missing. A rescue team is on the search for it and hopes to find survivors. Lena has never feared so much for the life of someone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lanalucy is my wonderful betareader

Lena stood on the bridge of the USS Starhunter, hands fisted at her sides and lips tightly pressed together. Never had she been worried like this. Never had she feared so much for the life of someone. Because never had she loved someone as fiercely as she loved Kara.

“Captain, incoming call from the rescue team,” Private Schott announced from behind his console.

Random noise came over the speakers. It crackled, then the voice of Commander Alex Danvers came through. “The shuttle was probably hit by an asteroid. Two dead crew members… Olsen and Vasquez.” 

Interference disrupted the connection. Lena thought she’d shatter into a million pieces from all the tension. “Danvers, come in!”

Winn’s fingers flew over his console as he tried feverishly to reestablish the connection.

“Kara is…,” Alex started before more crackling followed. “Kara is okay. Her stasis pod is intact and still working.”

Lena closed her eyes, tears of relief threatening to escape. She released her breath, feeling some of the tension leaving her body. Her knees felt wobbly so Lena let herself fall onto the Captain’s armchair. “Retrieve the bodies, Commander, and bring your sister home.”

Home here on board. Home here with her, where Kara belonged. 

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex confirmed, and ended the call. 

When she’d regained her composure, Lena stood up and straightened her uniform. “Bridge is yours, Lieutenant Lane.” Nothing would keep her from looking into Kara’s beautiful eyes when she woke up.

The End


End file.
